


Cut

by starrypawz



Series: Sparks [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment that speaks much more than it should do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut

“You’re bleeding,” Tephernia said that calmly, some would say almost too calmly.  
Pierce stopped for a moment and placed a hand to his face, finding a cut on his cheek, edging close to his mouth. “Seems I am,” He shrugged.  
“Let me take a look at it,”  
“Didn’t realise you were a medic…”  
Tephernia gave him one of those long, hard looks he’d witnessed people being on the receiving end of, including himself on several occasions since they’d ended up in each others company.

“I’m not, but I do at least now how to clean something like that up,”  
Pierce arched a brow, “And why exactly are you after patching my wounds?”  
She sighed then, an irritated little huff that he was also very familiar with, and he could’ve sworn it was genetic considering a certain officer who seemed to have a pole constantly up his backside did the same thing. Frequently. And often towards him.  
“We’re crewmates and we help each other out, you annoy me but not enough to deny you medical care, it’s a minor injury that can be dealt with in the field sparing you a trip to the medbay when we get back, maybe I feel like sparing you from having to deal with my father, take your pick.”  
“Alright Spike,” He noticed she was gradually easing off giving him an annoyed expression when he called her that, if he wasn’t mistaken he was sure she was warming to the name.  
“If you are going to let me do this you need to sit down…” There was a smirk in that, he could tell as he seated himself down on a cargo crate. Without her having to ask he bent his head down to give her easier access, just feeling the press of her fingers against his jaw and the press of a thumb next to the cut.  
“It looks worse than it is,” He guessed he was talking to her and he registered briefly a wince as she lightly pulled at the skin, “Not very deep,”  
“Good,”He murmured.

Tephernia worked fairly swiftly, unhooking the small, portable medkit she tended to keep on her belt. First came an antiseptic, Pierce had been on the receiving end of those enough times to brace himself although he still felt a bit of a sting as she worked from the edge of the cut to the outside. Then came further inspection as he felt her fingers lightly pull to reaffirm her earlier statement and then came the unmistakable smell and also rather cold sensation of the Kolto gel.

It was a quick process, he knew that well enough. But he could’ve sworn it was taking longer, or he was noticing the whole thing a lot more since he usually just let his mind wander reigning it back in as soon as whatever medic or squadmate in some cases usually started complaining at him for being a ‘damned idiot’ or something along those lines, sometimes not phrased that politely about whatever got him into this position of needing medical attention.

It seemed that he was registering the movement of her fingers, the light pressure that was just there, and probably the fact her fingers were rather close to his jaw, his mouth. And through the corner of his eye he could see her concentrating, doing that weird thing where she sort of wrinkled her nose a bit and then also caught her bottom lip and that was proving rather distracting at the moment. He would’ve shaken his head but that probably would’ve messed up whatever she was doing at the moment.

Tephernia was nearly done, just checking over once more, making sure she cleared up any excess gel, with the Kolto the cut would be barely noticeable in a few hours. And she’d told herself it was just because she of course had to be up close to him considering the fact she was tending to a wound so that meant by extension she would be noticing his face a bit more than usual. But thoughts were drifting in that on the whole were just not helpful. Like _'He has a rather distinctive profile’,_ and _'His jaw is strong’_ , and _'It’s probably just the light but it seems to be doing **something** ’_

“Hey Spike,” His voice cut through shaking her from her thoughts, “You done?” which reminded her of the fact she’d apparently been 'inspecting’ the cut a bit longer than she’d intended.


End file.
